


Private Lessons

by WadaFics



Series: FE3H Kink Meme Fills [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ferdie is a Power Bottom, Hot Yoga Instructor! Ferdinand, M/M, Modern AU, Mutual Masturbation, Porn With Plot, Terribly Thirsty Hubert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24885139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WadaFics/pseuds/WadaFics
Summary: After being nagged by Edelgard, Hubert decides to go and attend his first yoga class to try and get proper exercise. However, he is stunned when his instructor turns out to be Ferdinand Aegir! Having lost contact with him years ago, he never knew what had happened to the man. Now, he was shocked at how much he has grown and changed. As well as how flattering his body looked in a pair of tight leggings. Overcome by attraction to his gorgeous instructor, how will Hubert handle his incessant desire in the middle of the workout?(AKA: Modern AU where Hubert is extremely horny because Ferdinand has turned out to be incredibly hot after years of being apart. And now the two are brought together by fate to fuck.)[ Filled for an FE3H Kink Meme ]
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Series: FE3H Kink Meme Fills [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787536
Comments: 18
Kudos: 151





	Private Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> This Fic was written to fill the following prompt:
> 
> "Modern AU, Hubert is urged by Edelgard to start exercising more seriously so he signs up for yoga lessons, mostly to say he tried. Only, the instructor turns out to be Ferdinand, who was disowned by his dad years ago and Hubert kinda thought he dropped off the face of the earth. Only, he's now an independent young man. And hot. And very, very flexible.  
> Bonus if Ferdinand shows off that flexibility in... creative ways"
> 
> PLEASE LOOK AT THE LOVELY ART MAIDENM MADE FOR THIS STORY! IT IS TOO FUNNY AND CUTE!!! GO [ HERE!](https://tinyurl.com/y4ouq3z7)
> 
> ALSO AH KC MADE ART TOO I'M SCREAMING [ LOOK! ](https://twitter.com/watercolorvigi1/status/1291355287954358272?s=20)

Why he had agreed to this in the first place, Hubert was still rather unsure. He had no interest in wasting his precious free time in some small, cramped room trying to force his body to bend in ungodly ways. He had little interest in much exercise at all, besides his daily cardio with jogging. After all, he felt he was a healthy enough man for his age. Perhaps he was not as muscular as some, but that was never an ambition that Hubert had held. He was fit enough according to his latest physical, so what was the point of trying to force himself to take up some new strange hobby?

Yet, despite how perplexed he felt about the situation, Hubert could trace back the path that had led him towards attending yoga in the late evening.

His mind recalls a conversation he had shared with one of his closest and oldest childhood friends. The two had been out for coffee on a Sunday morning, a common occurrence for the pair. Hubert had fetched their order when he heard their names called from the counter by the rather tired sounding barista, slipping an extra bill in the tip jar before returning with the beverages. Once seated, Hubert is quick to lace his fingers around the handle of his mug and pull it up to his lips. He pauses for a moment, taking in the scent of the freshly brewed cup and appreciating its aroma.

As the steam wafts in the air, Hubert loses what little patience he had and brings the cup to his lips. The liquid is hot, but he ignores the minor burning sensation and focuses upon the delightful bitterness that dances upon his tongue. This specific shop was one of his personal favorites, for their dark roast coffee was truly to die for. The acidity and richness of the blend brought a smile to Hubert’s face.

“You seem to be enjoying yourself this morning. A smile upon your face before noon? Perhaps a record.” Edelgard speaks up, a mischievous tilt to her voice. She was well aware that their weekly coffee meet-up was one of Hubert’s guilty pleasures, but it still surprised her at times how truly obsessed her friend could be with the caffeinated beverage.

“Hilarious. You truly should consider becoming a comedian.” Hubert replies smoothly, setting his cup down and leaning back in his chair. His lazily glances around the room, spotting one other pair by the window, as well as a few people by themselves reading or typing away on a laptop. His attention falls back upon Edelgard, watching as she takes a sip through a straw of her iced coffee. It baffled him to this day how anyone would dare to alter the freshness of a good coffee by shoving ice, cream, and loads of sugar into it.

“Mm, perhaps I spoke too soon. Already full of spite? You know that’s not good for you.” She mocks him, arching forward and making Hubert slightly uncomfortable as she studies his face like one of those pretentious art critics at a museum. “Yup. I can see the wrinkles and frown lines already setting in your skin. You really should try to frown less. Having your face furrowed in scowls is going to age you ten years.”

“Wrinkles?” A scoff leaves Hubert’s lips at such a ridiculous notion. “Please, I do not care for such superficial things. I couldn’t care less whether my face looks older than my true age or not.” He shakes his head, bringing his cup once more to his lips.

“Well, you also scare away any possible friends or dates by always wearing such a grumpy expression. So, if you don’t care about aging, you should at least worry about that.” She counter argues, feeling her phone vibrate in her pocket. She gives a small apologetic look before checking it and sending off a rapid text before slipping it away once more.

“Sorry to disappoint, but I am not in the market for making friends or...ugh, finding a date.” He makes a face as if he had eaten something _rotten_ as he said the word. While Edelgard expected such a reaction, it still irritates her to no end. She groans and crosses her arms across her chest in a frustrated motion.

“Seriously? What are you, a kid in middle school who’s afraid of cooties? You're an adult man, Hubert. You should really put yourself out there. Go past your comfort zone. At least a little.” She complains to him, eyebrow twitching ever so slightly as Hubert rolls his eyes.

“Is that so? What should I do then, huh? If you’re so full of life advice today, then tell me what I’m apparently missing in my life.” He sighs, rubbing at his eyes. He had not been getting the best sleep as of late, which was evident with the dark circles that were forming grooves under his eyes.

The table grows silent for a moment as Edelgard ponders the best response for her stubborn friend. She does not stop staring at him as she thinks, which makes Hubert feel slightly unnerved. He taps the side of his cup with his thumb, a little nervous tick from being under her watchful eye. Perhaps he shouldn’t have challenged her to come up with some fanciful life advice, since she took every little thing far too seriously.

“Hubert, have you been having trouble sleeping?” She suddenly says, waiting to get a small nod before continuing. “I thought so. You look...exhausted. I know you have mentioned before that you suffer from insomnia, and I think I have an idea to help combat that.” She can see that she has piqued his interest as his eyebrows lift in curiosity.

“A way to fix my insomnia? Well, I guess I wouldn’t mind having some help to combat that.” Although he enjoyed his lifestyle of being a night owl and then drowning himself in five cups of coffee the following day to stay functioning, he is well aware that it wasn't the most _healthy_ habit.

“Yoga.”

“No.”

“Yes! Listen to me before you just reject the idea like that.” She huffs and puts her iced coffee down with a small thud upon the table.

“If you were to take a late night yoga class, then you could get out of all the tension and stress from the day. Plus, it’s a hell of a workout. Trust me. I used to do it a little bit. You could use the exercise, too. Just,..think about it. You would be able to unwind from a long day and then go home and immediately crash.”

As she spoke, Hubert’s face contorted in distaste, not enjoying where this conversation was leading itself to. He could hear the determination in her voice, and he had known Edelgard long enough to know that she would not back down once she had her mind set on an idea. The thought of going to a yoga class of all things sounded ridiculous to Hubert. How could forcing his very inflexible body into uncomfortable poses help him fight his insomnia?

“While I can follow your logic,...I am skeptical. I have attempted other similar tactics of trying to tire my body before sleeping, but they were a waste of time. How is this different?”

“Nonsense. You were likely doing your cardio, which is only going to get your heart pumping and body invigorated. No wonder you wouldn’t be able to sleep. Instead, yoga will push you past your limits, but in a manner that will stretch out all the knots and strain that is likely keeping you from your rest.”

Hubert bites his lip, trying to avoid her eyes. He can feel himself being pressed into a corner as she is winning this argument. Sighing, he figured it was best to at least humor her, or else he would not hear the end of this argument in the form of texts, calls, and other in-person plans.

“Find me a studio. I will go once and test it out. I will not promise any more than that.” He mutters, grumpily finishing off the rest of his cup of coffee.

“Wonderful. I will text you a place once I find it.” She grins, shining with arrogance at getting Hubert to follow her suggestion. She truly was concerned about her friend’s health, so she hoped this would work out for him.

* * *

When he had been texted the address of the yoga studio, Hubert had felt a sinking feeling in his gut. He had hoped that Edelgard would have forgotten, but that was stupid of him to think. So, he had to keep his end of the bargain and attend at least one evening class before reporting back to her about the results of this little experiment. Thus, he called ahead a few days prior to ask about whether he could attend a single class, or if this was a membership only sort of scenario. Luckily, the friendly woman on the phone explained that he could pay for being a walk-in on a session to test if he wished to truly get enrolled in their classes.

And just like that, Hubert had plans to attend his first yoga instruction course. He wasn’t really looking forward to it. After all, he figured he was not the intended demographic. He was a rather cynical, lanky man who mocked ideas of spirituality or inner peace; the kind of ideas that he assumed many enthusiasts of yoga to believe in. He would surely stick out like a sore thumb among all the bright colored yoga pants of whatever men and women were attending this upcoming session. Yet, he knew unchecked assumptions were a dangerous thing to hold. So, he decided to brush off such thoughts when the night arrived.

When he approached the brick building, it was much smaller than he originally thought. He entered the main entrance, speaking with a woman behind the counter, who he discovered was the same one he had chatted with on the phone previously. She offered him some much needed information about the place, explaining that there were a few different courses offered here with two main rooms for yoga instruction. She also informed him that his own instructor tonight was the owner and well beloved for his talent.

Once satisfied, he thanked the woman for her help and went to walk into the room she informed he would be using today. He was a little early, so he had a chance to find a spot further in the back, avoiding any socializing with the various people already here. The sea of bright colored leggings and tights was almost _nauseating_. He already felt out of place, as he had (of course) stuck with wearing a pair of black sweatpants and a loose gray tank. His monochromatic style was probably an eye sore in comparison to the rainbow of colors that filled this studio.

Uncapping his water bottle, he goes to take a sip when the instructor makes his appearance. Before he can swallow, he starts to choke on the water as his fancy new instructor turns out to be none other than _Ferdinand Aegir_. Although, he looked rather... **different**. Hacking up a lung and trying to muffle the sound of his slow death, he stares in disbelief at the man in front of the room.

From what he could recollect about Ferdinand years prior, he had been a rather short, pompous brat with a large mouth. The type of guy who never stopped talking about himself, and always insisted upon proving his worth and talents to anyone who gave him a lick of their time. He had not known Ferdinand very well, and he had only met the man a number of times in certain situations where he was forced to attend public events with his idiot father. Hubert had simply gotten a bad impression of Ferdinand's rather large ego and insistence to be a copy of his father.

However, the man before him was completely different. Once a man of a smaller stature, now Ferdinand stood with increased height, as well as a rather impressive physique. His shoulders were broader, and his arms seemed much larger with obvious muscle definition to be seen. His appearance also included a rather gaudy pair of tights that were of a red and orange ombre color. The fabric left very little to the imagination, as Hubert eyed his rather long, toned legs and robust thighs that were highlighted perfectly by the tights.

This was yet to mention the striking nature of his hair. He swore that a ways back that Ferdinand had always kept his hair cut short and neat to be formal and respectful for the profession his father wanted his son to follow his footsteps in. So at that moment, Hubert was amazed by how long his hair had grown since he had seen him. Held up in a high ponytail, Ferdinand’s hair flowed in beautiful curls of orange across his back. It looked incredibly soft and fluffy, and Hubert isn’t sure why, but he felt an **urge** to run his fingers through it.

He could not believe his eyes, and he has to wonder if Edelgard chose this on purpose or not. Although, that little thought is buried behind many more pressing thoughts about how much Ferdinand had grown in their years apart. It was to the point that he felt himself begin to sweat even before the workout began, ogling him with a very obvious gaze.

It only grows worse when he is caught by the man himself. He can see the way Ferdinand’s eyes light up in recognition of the other. A smile spreads across his face, and he winks in Hubert’s direction. That little act was enough to cause Hubert to nearly choke again on air alone. A stifled laugh shakes him out of his ridiculous stupor, turning his head towards a man beside him.

“First time here, yeah? Instructor Aegir is rather handsome, isn’t he? And he’s also such a great teacher and kind hearted man. I’m sure you’ll like your time here.” He smiles knowingly at him, and he feels his cheek heat up in embarrassment.

“Heh,...I-I see. Well, thank you for the insight.” He turned his attention back to the front as Ferdinand began to speak towards the class.

“Good evening! I am so glad to see all your smiling faces. Both familiar and new. As policy states, make sure to make any newcomers feel welcome to the studio as we begin.” Ferdinand speaks excitedly and loud to the entire room, but his eyes drift towards the back corner where Hubert stood. They share another short gaze before Ferdinand turns his full attention toward tonight’s session. He felt twice as motivated to have a fantastic workout with such a familiar guest in the room.

Once the instruction had begun, Hubert came to realize that there was a lot more to yoga than a few stretches. He knew that he was not the most in shape, but he was shocked by how **exhausting** this work out was going to be on his body. He was going to have sore muscles in places he didn’t even think were possible by tomorrow morning. He was once again grateful to be in the back, since it kept him from being stared at by the other members of this session when he got incredibly hot, sweaty, and breathy between poses.

Yet, the only solace of this incredibly taxing work out on his poor limbs was being able to closely watch and listen to Ferdinand during the entire evening. While his thoughts were foggy at best, he was trying to wrap his head around seeing Ferdinand again after all of these years. When he and Edelgard had detached themselves from the business of their families, the few interactions he had with Ferdinand had disappeared along with it. He had never put much thought to where the man would have ended up, figuring he simply fell off the face of this Earth.

Oh, how _wrong_ he had been through. Staring at the front of the room, Hubert is unable to stop the barrage of thoughts about his rather attractive instructor. He seemed to be a completely new person, perhaps even thriving in whatever strange new environment he had found for himself. Well, at the least, he was **physically** thriving by the look of him. It is surely no accident that Hubert finds his eyes trailing up those vivid leggings Ferdinand was wearing, often lingering on the way the tight fabric conforms to the quite plump curve of his backside. At least, he tried to admire when he wasn’t close to dying from how intense Ferdinand was making him work.

After what felt like an eternity, Ferdinand had the group start to cool down, go through a few simple poses to help bring everyone’s heart rates down after a successful workout. He beamed at the entire group, looking barely disturbed from the draining yoga session he had just forced Hubert’s body to endure. Sitting upon his mat, his ponytail had a few stray strands floating around his face, and his shirt had a few stains of sweat upon it that were nearly impossible to see. But he was not chugging water or trying desperately to fan himself like Hubert was in the corner.

“Great work everybody! I think this session went perfectly. I am so glad to be able to spend this time with you. Thanks for coming out tonight, and I hope to see you again soon.” He rises to his feet, and the group begins to collect their things and leave in waves. Ferdinand lingers up front, chatting with various people that come up to him. Hubert can hear him laugh a few times, looking so cheerful. Although his memories are vague, he believes that the optimistic quality of Ferdinand had not changed.

Gathering up his mat and water bottle, Hubert groans as he feels the soreness already beginning to sink down into his bones. It seemed he was one of the final stragglers of the room, as the other attendees had left him alone with Ferdinand. He turns and can see Ferdinand already walking towards him, and Hubert mentally prepares himself to behave like a functioning human being.

“Hubert! I can’t believe it’s you! I never would have thought I would find you here in one of my classes.” Ferdinand exclaims, his smile never leaving his face for a moment. “Sheesh, it’s been...how long? Seven? Maybe eight years? Time really flies by.”

Hubert knew that this conversation was coming as soon as the two had spotted one another, and he had the entire workout to prepare himself to speak with him. However, that did not mean he _succeeded_ in doing so. His mind had been rather... **preoccupied** with other more pressing matters.

“Ah,...It has been quite a long time. I was just as surprised to see you here as you were to see me.” His words are an understatement, as Hubert was currently struggling to handle the fact that he was speaking with the same dorky kid all those years prior. “I never would have thought you would end up a...yoga instructor, Ferdinand.”

Ferdinand’s eyes flicker for the briefest moment with a somber gleam at Hubert’s reply, but he quickly blinks it away and keeps himself in high spirits. He had just reunited with an old acquaintance, and he wished to start off on the right foot with him.

“I don’t blame you for being surprised. We really didn’t get a lot of time to interact. And I’m pretty sure the glimpses of me you saw weren’t in the greatest of lights.” He lets out a nervous chuckle and continues, “But that’s all behind me. I...uhh, sort of left my family. It was difficult for a long time, but I managed to find myself and my own path to take. I’m happy here, and that is what's important after all. Being happy with what you do.”

Ferdinand looks to Hubert’s face, seeing the surprise at getting such news out of the blue. It makes Ferdinand blush and feel embarrassed for blathering about his life story so easily. Hubert and him had not even been friends before. In fact, he was quite sure the other man despised him when he was younger. Not that he could entirely blame him, since he never truly got to speak to him more than a handful of times. Plus, those few opportunities were often spoken using the words of his father instead of his own voice, so Ferdinand accepted that his appearance had been irksome at best to many.

“Sorry! That was probably a lot more than you needed to hear--”

“ _Ferdinand_ , stop.” Hubert raises a hand, and Ferdinand is quick to bite back his tongue, “I am glad to see you again, and even more so to know that you are doing well for yourself. It is...unfortunate about your family, but if you are well, then that is what matters.” Hubert knows that he was never a man good with comforting others or offering condolences, but he hoped that his good intention was heard through his statement. He is anxious for a moment that he may have said too much, but Ferdinand quickly opens his arms and wraps the other in a crushing hug.

“That’s right! Man, what a coincidence seeing you here today. It feels really nice to be able to reconnect. You’ve changed quite a bit.” Ferdinand spoke as he felt Hubert hesitantly return the hug with loose arms.

While Hubert was not a touchy person, he could make an exception for this instance. After all, being pressed up against the other man in a rather _sweaty embrace_ wasn’t the worst thing ever. In fact, his heart was a treacherous organ as it began to beat much faster once he was pushed up against the firm chest of Ferdinand, arms wrapped snugly around him as well. He felt nervous to touch him, rather overwhelmed by his lack of self control in relation to his outright attraction to him.

“You think so? I think I’ve rather stayed the same. You, though? Well,...” He feels his throat grow dry, trying to swallow the bundle of hot nerves that lie on his tongue, “You seem to have changed quite a lot, and you look great--” He finds the words escaping his lips before he can pull them back. In embarrassment, he slowly pulls from the hug and feels battered by his own heart once more.

Ferdinand was worried that he had upset Hubert by breaking his personal space, as he could feel how limp his arms were around him in such a sad attempt to return the hug. He had not wanted to make the other uncomfortable; he had simply been excited to catch up. Yet, those fears dissipate quickly once he can feel the other’s tensed posture and quickened pulse before they split apart. Plus, the way he spoke about his new appearance and the faint pink glow to his cheeks was a lovely hint for what Hubert truly felt towards his growth.

“Mmm, really? Thank you, that’s kind of you to say. I do believe I have worked quite hard to better myself these past few years.” He sighs and glances over Hubert much closer, letting his eyes travel up and down his body in a straightforward manner.

Although he would have never admitted such a thing in the past, Ferdinand had the smallest crush on Hubert when they were younger. He had found him to be attractive in a dark and mysterious manner. The two had barely spoken, but he could recall catching sight of him from across large crowded rooms. He gave off a rather aloof aura, but his features were handsome, and perhaps a bit disheveled with the ink black hair that had covered a large portion of his face.

However, it seemed he had grown even more alluring with age. He had lost some of the length of his hair, but gained a rather fetching style that suited his sharp features completely. Speaking of which, his jawline was nearly sharp enough that he feared if he ran his finger across the pale skin, his fingertip would prick red with blood. Despite how much he had grown, he still was a head or so shorter than Hubert, but he didn’t really mind. In fact, he sort of liked the prospect of looking up into the enchanting, piercing green of his eyes.

“But I meant it when I said you have changed. For the better, too.” He moves a hand up to push up the black locks that cover Hubert’s other eye, finding amusement in the way the other quickly averts his gaze. “I really like your eyes. I’m glad you are showing your face more. You used to hide it before, but now I can easily see at least one of your pretty eyes at all times.” He teased him, the two gazing at one another until Ferdinand removes his hand and steps back.

“O-Oh, thanks. I guess I sort of...uhh, grew out of the other hairstyle.” Hubert mumbles, going to fiddle with his hair and fix it back in place how he liked it to sit. Standing together like this, Hubert was truly forced to confront the fact he found Ferdinand utterly attractive in every essence of the word.

“That makes sense. I feel the same about my own hair.” He grins, pushing back a strand behind his ear. He feels his phone vibrate in his pocket from a reminder he had set earlier in the day, and he felt upset that he would have to leave soon.

“Hubert, it was very nice to see you, but...I really must be going. However, I hope to see you back here, yeah?” He suggests with a hopeful look in his eye. Part of him wanted to already ask for his cell number, but he worried that would scare the other man off too soon.

“R-Right. I...think I will come back for another class or two. I should be fair and give it a few attempts before deciding whether it’s for me or not.” Hubert attempts to reason his interest for returning to be related to Edelgard’s request for exercise and insomnia assistance, but he knew why he really wanted to come back.

“Wonderful! I’ll see you then.” Ferdinand winks at him and offers a small wave before grabbing his own things and walking out of the room. Hubert was left standing there for a moment in shock at the turn of events for his first ever yoga session. He knew he would be returning for more workouts under the leadership of Instructor Aegir for certain. Plus, he slept the best he had in months that evening.

* * *

True to his word, Hubert had returned to the studio for more evening yoga sessions. Not only did this new hobby of his please Edelgard enough to keep her from nagging about his health, but it gave Hubert the opportunity to reconnect with Ferdinand. Or perhaps more accurately, it allowed him to just **stare** at whatever unholy leggings he wore every time he attended a workout. He kept his spot in the back corner of the room, despite becoming a regular and paying for a membership after his second night in attendance. He simply appreciated the cover the other people provided for him to try and ogle their instructor without making it unbearably obvious.

However, Hubert wasn’t as sneaky as he thought he was. There were various times in the last two weeks that he was caught red handed by Ferdinand. Although, he had been given mercy by Ferdinand every single time he had a slip up. Never did he call him out or bring it up at the end of a session. Ferdinand simply had an intuition that told him that if he teased him too much for his lecherous stares, then he would be taking steps backwards instead of forward.

Also, Ferdinand had an agenda of his own. Besides enjoying their casual chatter after the instruction was over, he was attempting to send signals towards Hubert that he was interested in his company as more than a mere patron at his studio, or even more than just an old acquaintance turned into a friend. Every night, he purposely would look back in the direction of Hubert when he would perform rather _flattering_ poses, attempting to show off the flexibility of his body. Then afterwards during their talks, he would try to brush against him, laugh sweetly at his silly jokes, gaze upon him with fluttering lashes, and offer hints at his desire by showering the man in praise for his hard work during the yoga session.

But nothing seemed to be working. It had been over two weeks, and Hubert was still such a skittish man! Ferdinand wasn’t sure how long this little game would continue to go on if he didn’t try to take matters into his own hands. Hubert needed a little bit of a push, and Ferdinand had just the idea to cause Hubert to come crawling to him for the _hesitant carnal desires_ he so clearly harbored.

On this particular evening, Ferdinand was not going to hold back any longer. When he greeted his guests, catching sight of Hubert resting in the back, he offered a charming smile and explained that tonight’s session would be a bit different. He expressed his wish to switch up the routines to make sure everyone’s bodies never got accustomed to performing the same poses and stretches. Even though he did quite a great job at varying all of his classes already, Ferdinand was desperate to formulate a plan to award him his prized Hubert.

“I hope you all are as eager as I am for tonight’s workout. As I stated before, I want to try and add variety to our sessions. This is why I believe tonight we will perform paired yoga.” He claps his hands together, happy to hear the various muffled sounds of acceptance for his idea across the floor. He steals a glance at Hubert, who looks visibly uncomfortable with the idea of having to perform yoga poses with one of the other members. The sight is rather adorable, and Ferdinand was already on task to save him from such frivolous worries.

“Since we have an odd number-- and that I will need to demonstrate the poses --I shall call upon one of you lovely people to help me.” He pauses and makes a quiet humming sound as if he were thinking over his choice, “...Ah! Mr. Vestra? Would you mind helping me with tonight’s session? I promise the poses are nothing too extreme for a beginner level student.”

As soon as Hubert heard his name uttered, it felt as if all eyes turned in his direction. The weight of all those eyes upon him makes him twice as anxious. He is unsure whether some are looking upon him with jealousy that he had been picked as their instructor's partner, but he doesn’t like it no matter what they felt towards the situation. He stands up and awkwardly shakes his head and maneuvers up towards the front of the class.

“...I suppose I do not mind.” Is all he can reply with as he shyly stands beside him. He is confused as to why Ferdinand chose him in the first palace. He was a newbie still, and he feared he would make a fool of himself in front of the entire group. He hoped Ferdinand knew what he was doing by selecting him.

“Thank you. Just follow me, and we will be able to have another fun and successful workout. Now, let's begin!” Ferdinand grinned, addressing the group before turning to Hubert with a _mischievous_ glint to his eyes.

The night progressed according to Ferdinand’s plans. He instructed his class with his usual oozing enthusiasm, leading them through various paired yoga poses. He made sure to choose easier techniques, since his partner was not the most flexible yet. That didn’t mean he went completely easy on him though.

Oh no, Ferdinand might have chosen poses that weren’t advanced, but they were rather _personal_. Ferdinand made sure to have the two of them all over one another, sweaty bodies brushed up against one another as they would extend and stretch into various forms with their limbs. Hubert felt like a living pretzel, but he caved to every demand and touch of Ferdinand. He pushed his body in any and all directions that Ferdinand asked. Every single pose had him flustered in some fashion; often, he was far too close to the other’s gorgeous body, staring at the way his tights squeezed at his legs and thighs each time they moved was making him mentally salivate.

This was not to mention the way his body would grow alive every time Ferdinand would run his hands up and down his long limbs, helping to stretch him out in the appropriate direction for the other pairs to copy. He always ended up nearly overheating from the intensity of Ferdinand’s instruction, but this was even worse. Not only was he being tested physically, but his mind was melting into mush in his head as he was doing his best to not get distracted by the beauty of the man before him.

When it had finally come to an end, Hubert felt like he was going to die right on the spot. Yet, he attempted to look like he wasn’t a minute from falling into corpse pose for the rest of his life in front of the class. However, Ferdinand looked even more invigorated than when they started. He gave his usual cheerful farewell and wrap up, reminding others of the other class times before dismissing the group. After answering a few questions from a guest, he waves goodbye to the last person before turning his full attention to Hubert.

“You did great today. I really want to thank you for agreeing to join me up here. I know you’re still new to this, but...I just felt more comfortable demonstrating the paired poses with you.” Ferdinand starts, giving him a hand to stand up to his feet. Both men take a few long sips of their waters, needing to stay hydrated after exercising.

“Mmm, It’s no big deal….” Hubert mumbles, though it was a lie. It had been a rather large deal, as Hubert was having trouble looking at Ferdinand after having their bodies so thoroughly stretched and pressed together in a plethora of yoga poses. He had been so scared that he was going to get aroused in the middle of their class, and he was still trying his damnedest to not be overcome by such **lewd** thoughts.

Ferdinand raises an eyebrow at him, trying to read his expression and body language for a sign that he had gotten his hint. He could tell that the other was flushed, but he needed him to be so much more than that. He needed him to be desperate, _wanton_ even. His patience was running thin, as he had been rather hungry for Hubert since laying his eyes upon him on that first evening.

“I think you’re showing real growth too, Hubert. I would love to help you further your prowess in yoga. Perhaps I could offer you some... _private lessons_?” He suggests with a slyness to his tone of voice. He felt a little embarrassed having to say something so cliche, but he was in far too deep to quit now. He knew he had him snug on the line, and now he merely had to reel him in.

“P-Private lessons? Oh,...I don’t know. I sort of like the group setting, as funny as that sounds.” He chuckles a bit, but is caught off guard by the scowl that forms upon Ferdinand’s face. Had he done something wrong? He is further confused as Ferdinand groans and grabs at his shirt, pulling him angrily down to his eye level.

“Hubert! I **KNOW** you have to be aware of what I am doing here. I have seen you staring at my ass for the _past two weeks_ nonstop!” He tightens his grip and bumps their foreheads together. “Do you want to sleep with me, or not? Because I have been trying to get you to come home with me, and you have not been acting on it!”

The red that colors Hubert’s face is blinding, stretching over his ears and down his neck. He felt so ashamed that he had been so clearly caught gazing upon Ferdinand like the repressed horny man he was inside. He sputters, trying to locate the right words to say back to Ferdinand, as it seemed that the other man was mutually interested in him and tired of waiting for him to make a move.

“I...I do! Gods, I want you something terrible, Ferdinand.” He mutters, his voice hushed as Ferdinand keeps inching forward and breaking the distance between them. “I just, _mmph_ \--”

He is silenced as Ferdinand crashes his lips upon his mouth. Hubert was never a fan of a person trying to shut him up, but maybe he would like being told so by Ferdinand if he quieted his mindless babble with his kiss. His eyes shut tight, and he could sense how demanding Ferdinand was, pushing back against him hotly. Hubert doesn’t even mind that the kiss is sloppy, feeling the wetness of Ferdinand's tongue slide across his lips before happily allowing him to deepen the kiss inside of his mouth.

After a minute of staying idle at his sides, Hubert finally moves his hands to wrap around the other’s neck. His fingers weave through his hair, running through to pull it out of its ponytail. He greedily grabs handfuls of the bouncy orange locks and tugs. This action earns him a stifled moan between their messy kisses, and he is quite certain he discovered a personal favorite of Ferdinand's in the bedroom.

Despite how Ferdinand painfully craves Hubert, he knows that he can’t be so careless to try and sleep with him in the middle of his studio. Even if it was _his_ building, there would be others who could easily discover the two of them trying to screw on a yoga mat. Thus, he breaks apart for a sharp breath, keeping their eyes locked as both gathered air into their lungs without a word.

“Apartment. Mine. Now.” Ferdinand orders the other, and he is relieved that Hubert eagerly nods and follows him with hastened footsteps.

* * *

Ferdinand had little care as he kicked off his shoes, pulling Hubert inside of his place, closing the door and dragging him down the hall to his bedroom. He laughs when the two bump and nearly knock over one of his lamps, but manage to keep it from toppling over before scrambling onto the bed. As soon as he had noticed Hubert ogling him from across the room on that first night, he knew he had to have him all to himself. And tonight, he was finally able to fall onto his bed and yank Hubert on top of him.

“A-Ah, _Ferdinand_...aren’t you a little--” He gasps as Ferdinand runs his hands down his chest, hovering at his waist and slipping his fingertips under the hem of his shirt, hooking under the fabric and gazing upon him for permission.

“Relax. I know it can’t be comfortable to be wearing this sweaty thing. May I take it off?” He asks, grateful when he gets a nod in response. He pulls the shirt up and off, tossing it away to decorate his floor. He gazes upon Hubert with adoration in his eyes, finding him to be a truly breathtaking sight.

Humming appreciatively, he runs his hands across his chest and abdomen, gently tracing circles over his sides. He can feel Hubert shudder at the way his fingertips glide across his skin with their warm touch. He was quite sure that Hubert had not partaken in sex in some time, at least judging by how jumpy he was to every one of his touches. It was rather cute though, and Ferdinand was happy to offer his _guidance_ if needed.

“Handsome.” Ferdinand wraps his arms around the back of Hubert, pulling him closer so that the two could kiss once more. Hubert is more than happy to bring their mouths together, parting his lips and finding that same hungry passion from before. It does not take long to find himself biting and tugging upon Ferdinand’s bottom lip between his teeth, taunting him before pressing his tongue into his very willing mouth.

Every kiss is quickly chased by another, just as feverish and salacious as the last. The way Ferdinand arches up to press his body against him helps Hubert to find his courage. His hands belatedly leave the sheets they had been gripping to properly touch and hold onto Ferdinand underneath him. He gives a tug at the bottom of his tank, and Ferdinand replies with a breathy grunt of acceptance before Hubert slips it off in one swift motion. He lets it fall and join his own shirt somewhere lost and forgotten upon the ground.

Lungs screeching at him to stop his incessant kissing of Ferdinand, Hubert pulls back and buries his nose into his neck. He has a face-full of his hair, but he doesn’t mind. In fact, he is rather turned on by the sweet floral fragrance his hair held in comparison to the scent of sweat both of their bodies were covered in. Breathing in deep, he nuzzles the soft skin of his neck with his nose in an almost ticklish manner.

“ **Gorgeous**....” Hubert whispers, pressing a line of kisses down his neck, “That’s what you are.”

Hubert enjoys the way Ferdinand trembles at the soft pecks upon his skin, but he is thrown off guard when he feels one of his hands run through his black curls, grasping at a small handful and earning a muffled grunt from Hubert. He takes it as a nonverbal request to be a little more daring with him. So, he lets his hands finally grace his bare chest with their presence, tracing over the muscles and warm skin that awaits his touch. His hands linger upon his chest, cupping the plump pectorals that are begging for attention.

As he massages and squeezed upon his chest, Hubert’s chaste pecks grow far more animalistic upon his neck. He sucks and glides his tongue over the sensitive skin, eating up the gentle whine that slips from Ferdinand's lips as he bites and sucks hard enough to leave a prominent mark upon his freckled skin. He continues to do so, possessively pressing mark after mark into his warm shoulder.

“I...I have class tomorrow, Hubert..” Ferdinand speaks up, but his voice is far from serious. It could be described as _playful_ even, practically edging the other man on to continue with his actions. And Hubert is a doting lover, continuing to kiss across his shoulders and trail downwards to where his thumbs and fingers were teasing the erect nipples of his beautiful instructor. He stops his touch only to replace it with the warmth of his mouth, rubbing his wet tongue over each nipple, switching between the two with a vigorous desire to please. As well as for his own selfish obsession with how lovely Ferdinand’s physique was, cherishing all the hard work he has put into his body by sucking on each pec hungrily.

Ferdinand pulled again at Hubert’s hair, grinding his hips up to bump up against the straining erection that Hubert’s sweatpants did very little to hide. This action causes Hubert to grunt, pulling off of his chest and staring back down at Ferdinand. He can see the neediness in his eyes, and Hubert knew he had made both of them wait for too long already. _Two weeks too long._

He takes this moment to savor the way Ferdinand looked beneath him. He especially found his eyes drawn to those leggings and how tight they squeezed around his cock. He could only imagine how uncomfortable such a fabric had to be, so he felt it was his duty to help Ferdinand find the proper relief. Hence, his hands run downwards, tracing over his thighs through the colorful leggings.

“As much as I love seeing you in these, I believe it is about time you lose them.” He jokes with Ferdinand, and the other huffs and rolls his eyes. Yet, a smile still fills his face as he offers another nod of acceptance. So, Hubert carefully pulled down the tights and watched as more of Ferdinand's _godly_ beauty was revealed before him. He was unsure what Ferdinand saw in him, but he is very glad that he was able to marvel at how lovely Ferdinand was in his entirety.

However, before he can move a hand to slip below his now bare waist, Ferdinand stops him in his tracks. He shakes his head, wrapping his own fingers around the waistband of his sweatpants. He was not about to have Hubert enjoy the bareness of his body if he wasn’t receiving the same in return.

“Off. Now.” It is another command, and Hubert is so very compliant for him. He allows Ferdinand to pull the fabric off of him as far as he can reach before kicking each pant leg off of him until he is freed. Suddenly, both men were nude to one another without a word being spoken. Yet, there was no need for idle chatter. Just one glance into each other’s eyes, and it was evident how both were so **enraptured** by the other’s form.

Time grew still, and Hubert felt suddenly helpless to continue. He is still so full of yearning desire, but his nerves eat at him as Ferdinand was like a _chiseled god_ in the flesh. How would he be able to satisfy a man of such perfection? He knows that he has been still for too long as Ferdinand moves his hand down his waist, brushing against his stiffening cock with his fingertips.

“You’re just as lovely as I thought you would be underneath those stuffy clothes.” He praises him, wrapping his hand around his cock and giving languid strokes. He stifles a laugh as Hubert makes such a cute noise of shock at the direct touch. He tightens his grip, but he keeps his hand moving at a slow pace to get him antsy for more.

Hubert felt truly touched, both in a _literal_ form as Ferdinand made him tremble at the faintest strokes and emotionally with his compassionate words. While it was hard to believe that someone as good-looking as Ferdinand found him to be alluring, it did help to soothe some of his inhibitory nerves. So, he moved his own hand to wrap around Ferdinand’s cock, returning the favor with steady strokes.

Both men find themselves lost in each other’s lips again, stroking one another with much more speed as their kisses grew heated. Hubert knew he was becoming a bit sloppy with his tongue, but Ferdinand didn’t care. He wanted to be engrossed in everything that was Hubert. He wished to fully give himself over until all that he was would be surrounded by Hubert’s seductive presence.

After a period of time, Ferdinand’s mind far too cloudy to have any ability to comprehend something as abstract as minutes or seconds, he stops his touch upon Hubert’s cock and gently rests his hand upon Hubert's wrist to stop his movements as well. He can see the confusion on Hubert’s face, but he merely shifts and rolls over to reach his nightstand drawer, pulling it open and fetching a bottle of lube and tearing off a condom. Once Hubert spots both of these items, he was once again brought back to the reality that this was actually going to happen right now.

“Mmm,...Hubert. I want you to see how truly _flexible_ I can be. Won’t you...help me **stretch**?” He spoke in a provocative manner, his eyes gazing upon him with pure, unfiltered lust. He hands him the bottle of lube, letting the condom rest beside him upon the bed for the moment.

“As you wish…” Hubert replies breathlessly, moving himself in between Ferdinand’s glorious thighs as he opens them up wide for him to admire him further. He uncaps the bottle of lube, letting it out into his hand. It is cold to the touch, so he tries to warm it as he rubs it over his fingers. Once he felt there was plenty, he delicately moved a single digit to rub over the rim. Despite how unbearably horny he was, he would feel terrible if he rushed and made any part of this painful for Ferdinand.

“Do it.” Ferdinand instructs, and Hubert is eager to oblige him. He allows the fist finger to gently press inside, the lube aiding as he pushes in to his knuckle. He listens for any sound of discomfort as he moves the finger, trying to get him accustomed to the feeling. As he prepares him for another, Ferdinand brings him back down for a couple of chaste kisses. They are tender and sweet, a drastic change from the messy ones that had been shared all evening.

Meeting his lips for the briefest of pecks, he allows a second finger to join the first, catching the soft sigh from Ferdinand as he gradually warms up to the sensation of being filled. A flood of kisses continues to be shared between them as Hubert lovingly adds a third finger, once he deems Ferdinand ready for it. It is by this point that Ferdinand is shaking with such an enormous want for more. He can hear it in his voice as he whines with such delight each time Hubert pushes the three fingers in and out of him with increasing speed.

“Are you ready, Ferdinand? Give me the word, and I shall give you what you desire.” His voice is passionate as he whispers into his ear, pulling his fingers from inside him. The emptiness makes Ferdinand that much more _desperate_ to get Hubert inside of him. So, he handed him the condom and watched as he tore it open, rolling it over his cock.

“Mhm, I have been ready for weeks, Hubert. Just fuck me already.” He nearly complains, going to pull him inside if he didn’t quickly get this started.

Having his consent, Hubert added an extra squeeze of lube onto his cock; one could never be too careful. Lining the tip of his cock, he plunges forward and is greeted by the welcoming warmth of Ferdinand as he sinks gradually inside of him. While Hubert tries to be patient and pause when he meets resistance, Ferdinand wrapped his legs around his waist and dragged him closer. A guttural moan leaves him as Hubert is quickly buried inside of his ass, his hips pressed flush against him.

“ **Fuck** \-- _Ferdinand, I_ …” Hubert has no words as he is overwhelmed by the tightness that clenches around his cock. He feels a shudder run through his body, slowly grinding his hips against him and earning a few soft huffs from his lover.

“ _Move_.” It is but one word uttered by Ferdinand, but it is all that Hubert needs to hear to pull back and begin at a moderate pace. The heat is near maddening, as he wraps his arms around Ferdinand to pull him against his body. Yet, he would not dare to let him go. He clung to him as he continued with his thrusts, gaining momentum as Ferdinand slipped his arms around his neck, trapping him in between all of his limbs. Hubert had no way to escape, but he had no wish to do so. He was in absolute bliss as his thrusts grew in both speed and force.

His thrusts earn him quiet moans from Ferdinand, but it just isn’t enough to get him unraveled just yet. So, Ferdinand loosens his legs and arms from around Hubert, still panting each time he felt his hips snap back into him.

“L-Lift me up off the bed a bit and bend my legs up near my head.... I want you to see the full range of my _flexibility_.” This time it is more of a request, but Hubert is an incredibly willing servant to every order that the man gives him. He slows himself down to a stop before pulling out. He smiles down at Ferdinand as he lifts up his legs, letting them rest against him as he props up his ass. He bends him back into himself, pushing his legs back down and allowing his ankles to rest upon his shoulders.

With one swift thrust, he finds himself back inside Ferdinand, gritting his teeth and hissing through them at the way he squeezes his cock. While he had been kind enough to hold back before, he felt such self control slipping at the sight of Ferdinand so red in the face, looking absolutely pleased to be bent and used in such an obscene manner. He immediately begins to pound into him again, not missing the sound of the air being knocked out of Ferdinand's lungs each time he hits him deep.

The angle that Hubert’s cock was hitting was causing Ferdinand to see stars, his body scorching hot as he slammed into him with such rigorous thrusts. His fingers dig into the bed, the sheets becoming a disheveled mess under him. His voice grows in volume, moaning out loud for him as Hubert keeps snapping his hips into him with such a resolute pace and dizzying force. His words are rather incomprehensible, but Hubert knows that he is the reason Ferdinand can only _squirm_ beneath him in euphoria.

As Hubert tries to keep up the swift snapping of his hips, he can feel himself growing closer to that sublime edge. He begins to slow down some, feeling a little worn down from such rigorous fucking. He had gone through an entire workout beforehand, so his sore muscles were starting to scream at him for being a bit out of shape for sex this intense. He still does his best to pleasure Ferdinand, but he was beginning to falter even just from the weight of his legs resting upon his shoulders.

Noticing how Hubert was growing a little tired, Ferdinand feels a spike of arrogance. While he was eager to get to his own orgasm, he was still energized enough to keep this up for a while longer. An idea pops in his head as he pulls Hubert in closer to kiss him, lowering his legs back down to the bed and allowing them to find their previous position for a moment. As Hubert slows and kisses Ferdinand tenderly for a moment, Ferdinand takes this chance to unleash his plan.

“Oh, _Hubert_ ….” He moans, going to grab onto him, rolling them over so that he was on top. He shudders as he lifts his hips and reposition himself upon his cock, biting his lip to stifle a sigh. Sitting up, he keeps Hubert pushed down against his pillows with a smirk.

“F-Ferdinand?” He is silenced by his own voice, cut off by a moan as Ferdinand lifts his hips and slides down his cock nice and slow. His breathing was labored, watching as Ferdinand rolls his hips and pleasures himself with his body.

Ferdinand doesn’t answer him. He winks down at him as he rests his hands upon Hubert’s chest to stabilize himself while bouncing upon his cock. He is relentless, finding their previous pace and going even _faster_ as he clenched around his cock. He can feel Hubert quivering under him, fucking him senseless as he used his cock like his own personal toy. But it was far better than any toy, as he got to hear the straggled breathing and cries of Hubert as he was overstimulated.

Luckily for Hubert, Ferdinand was feeling merciful. He doesn’t slow down on his forceful riding, but he does reach and grab Hubert’s hand to place it upon his weeping cock. It was begging for attention, so very close to his own climax. Just a little touch from Hubert would hopefully be enough. He only prays that Hubert has enough life in him to properly stroke him.

“ _I...I’m gonna_ \--” Hubert’s voice is hoarse as he whimpers these words, unable to finish his sentence before his cock throbs inside of Ferdinand and fills the condom. He goes slack for a moment, but Ferdinand grunts and comes down especially hard onto his sensitive cock, and Hubert finally wraps his hand around his cock and begins to rub it quickly. His movements are sloppy and all over the place, but it is more than enough to help Ferdinand reach his own orgasm after being wound up for so long.

Ferdinand releases across his stomach with a breathy moan, some of his cum dripping down onto Hubert’s hips as he stays put for a moment. Yet, he also knew that he could not sit upon Hubert for too long, since his softening cock was bound to be overly sensitive. Plus, he would surely wish to clean up and remove the condom.

Slipping off of Hubert, Ferdinand finds mild amusement as Hubert closed his eyes and covered his face with both of his arms. His breathing was heavy as he slowly gathered back his sense of composure. He can feel Ferdinand gently roll off the condom, as well as run a washcloth over him to clean up any mess that had been left. He peeks through his arms down at him, catching the sight of Ferdinand smiling back at him.

Once Ferdinand had cleaned up both Hubert and himself, he laid himself back down and curled up into Hubert. He lifts up his arms and grinned down at him, admiring the soft expression upon his face. It was heartwarming to see him looking so relaxed, likely because he was exhausted from Ferdinand's insatiable needs.

“You alright, Hubert? I’m sorry if I...took it a bit far.” He offers an apologetic look, but Hubert shakes his head, moving his arms to wraps around Ferdinand as he rests against his chest.

“I…will be fine. Just tired.” He presses a kiss to Ferdinand's cheek, which earns him one back in return. “I thoroughly enjoyed myself, I promise.”

Ferdinand joins him in soft laughter, reaching down to pull the sheets over their naked bodies. While they were hot now, it would be chilly without at least one sheet over their nude bodies. He rests his head upon his chest and sighs, feeling very content with the way tonight turned out.

“I am so glad you decided to try yoga, Hubert. It allowed us to meet again…” He feels a little sentimental at the thought, knowing his younger self would never believe he ended up sharing a bed with Hubert. Life had a funny way of surprising people.

“Me too. I am happy to have gotten to know you again, Ferdinand.” He feels fatigue settling in his bones, wishing to fall fast asleep quickly.

“Of course. I want us to keep getting to know each other closer. And besides…” He trails off, squeezing onto him and feeling so full of energy and excitement for the future.

“I think you need plenty more _private lessons_ to train your body.”

And although Hubert’s body twitched with the slightest bit of fear for the exhausting nights to come, he knew he would love every single one.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!! This was real labor of love, as I put a lot of time into this one!  
> Please, consider leaving a kudos and/or comment if you liked the fic. It really brightens my day.
> 
> Ohhh Boi- I really went all out with this one, huh? I just really wanted to make a proper plot to fit this lovely au AND have some fucking. So, I'm sorry if it's a little long my requester! I just really had a vision for these two~ 
> 
> I also hope you guys enjoy power!bottom Ferdie? That was kind of what I was going for, so I hope it translates as that. 
> 
> As always, feel free to hit me up @MahouMiss on Twitter to chat about FerdiBert! They are my obsessions <3


End file.
